The Goblin
by saidiecat
Summary: In the year 2130, the next young man in the Osborn legacy named Leo will be given 'the Goblin gift'. Will he choose the path of a villain or a hero? plz r/r!!
1. Origin part one

AN-This is sort of an AU story, taking place in the future. The next Osborn in the future starts following in his great great great grandfather, Norman's; his great great grandfather, Harry's; and his great grandfather, Normie's footsteps. There was a gap for two generations in the Goblin legacy, now there is a new Goblin. But is he to take the villainous path like his predecessors, or is he to be New York's newest hero?  
  
  
  
Origin - part one  
  
  
  
New York City in the year 2130 was run down, dirty and dependent on crime. Children as young as nine robbing stores, masked maniacs shooting people in the streets and many more unbelievable things. The police barely have power. They try, God knows, they try, but there are too many crimes to catch.  
  
The figure leaning against the side of a store was thinking this himself. This world just went further and further down the drain. A cop car pulled up beside the figure and called out, "Hey, aren't you that Brooks boy?"  
  
The young teenager turned and gave the cop a look as if to say, 'Don't you dare call me that again!'  
  
"Sorry," the cop said, "Osborn boy?"  
  
The boy closed his eyes and sighed, "Yea that's me."  
  
"You know, you're out kind of late."  
  
The 'Osborn boy' didn't respond.  
  
"Hop in, I have to take you home."  
  
He got into the backseat, shut the door and leaned his forehead against on the window. The cop moved his worried eyes to the rear view mirror and saw the depressed youngster. He shook his head and continued to his home.  
  
  
  
"Leo!" his mother exclaimed as he walked in, "Oh my God! What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, ma'am." The cop said with a smile, "Just brought him home for you."  
  
"I'm going to my room." Leo said and walked upstairs, but paused when around the corner to eavesdrop.  
  
"Any change in him?" The policeman asked.  
  
"No." the father replied approaching, "There's still no change at all."  
  
"We knew the Osborns before they died," the mother explained, "Leo used to be a happy child. Now that he's with us, he's been so-" her voice faded off and she dropped her head.  
  
"I know this is about his father." Mr. Brooks continued, "Leo believes he was murdered a few month ago by his old business partner."  
  
"No one can prove that." The cop sighed sadly. "Norman was murdered by a nameless thug."  
  
"And his poor mother died only a few years before that with that incurable cancer." The father added.  
  
Mrs. Brooks began to sob, "I just wish we could make him feel better some how."  
  
As they continued their conversation, Leo locked himself in his room and went to bed.  
  
  
  
The morning broke and Leo woke to get ready for school. He attired in loose fitting jeans and a bare chest covered by a leather jacket. His brownish- red hair was styled and spiked and he carried a half-empty backpack on his back. He went down the stairs, refused to eat the breakfast Mrs. Brooks made for him and walked out. At the front of the school, Leo counted about twelve couples making out, three fights and countless drinking alcohol in some unmarked sports bottles.  
  
Leo filed himself along with the nonchalant, unsociable types. He only had one true friend who greeted him as he approached.  
  
"Hey, Leo."  
  
"Hi Mickey." He replied to the small, blue-eyed, brown-haired girl. Her real name was Michelle, but everyone called her Mickey for short. Mickey didn't seem like the kind of girl that would have just one solitary friend. Mickey was a caring, out-going girl. She looked more like she belonged on the cheerleading squad with a large number of friends and a large number of envious youngsters. Mickey and Leo have been friends since middle school. In art class, Leo had spilled a bottle of red paint and everyone in the class laughed at him, except Mickey. She got on her hands and knees and helped clean it up. Ever since then, they've been friends.  
  
"Where were you all last night? I tried to call." She said stretching herself across a picnic table.  
  
"Just wandering around, thinking." He replied.  
  
"Thinking? About what?"  
  
Leo thought a moment and cracked a half smile, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"You know, you've been really depressed lately." Mickey said sitting up, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yea, just thinking about my dad."  
  
"You know, Leo, there's nothing you can do. Even if Daniel Carwright killed your father, you can't prove anything."  
  
"I know!" Leo growled, "The guy just makes me sick."  
  
  
  
After school, Leo headed home. Mrs. Brooks had fallen asleep on the couch watching the news. Mr. Brooks was at work. Leo glanced at the news cast and did a double take when he noticed Daniel Carwright on the screen.  
  
"Daniel Carwright," the newscaster announced, "A name well known in Osborn Chemical. He has shown his leadership and his future success." Daniel began to speak, "I now know the rigors of owning a business and I now know I can handle them on my own. I'm just sorry my poor old partner, Norman Osborn, had to pass at this time. Our business is skyrocketing!"  
  
Leo clenched his fist at the lying man as the newscaster continued, "Due to his recent discoveries, Carwright is following exactly in his partner's footprints. He is also changing the name Osborn Chemical to Carwright Chemical."  
  
Leo's fist was so tight, he could feel his fingernails dig deep into his palm. His face was red and hot with anger.  
  
"That's it!" he grumbled to himself, "I'm finally going to give Carwright a piece of my mind!"  
  
To be continued  
  
Next chapter- Origin part two 


	2. Origin part two

Origin-part two  
  
As night fell, Leo reached Osborn Chemical. It was easy to slip past the sleeping guard.  
  
First, Leo went to his father's office and lab to reminisce. The office was cleaned out, but the lab still had one rack of liquid projects, notes and substances. Leo noticed the one rack; his father had told him that those chemicals were going to make him famous. Leo never knew what it was though.  
  
"What is this?" said a voice from behind.  
  
Leo turned to see Daniel Carwright standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
Leo hesitated, but then gathered his strength and said, "I came to ask you about my father."  
  
"What do you want to know? That I ordered some thug to murder your father, so I could take over the business and get all you're father's fortune and fame? Is that what you want to hear? I know it's what you think."  
  
Leo couldn't think of anything to say. He began to get nervous as three large men came up behind Carwright.  
  
"Well, let me just say, Leo Osborn, you were right."  
  
The shock he thought he would expect, but it still blew him away. He staggered backwards and leaned on his father's desk.  
  
Directing his attention to the thugs, Carwright said, "Take care of him, make sure his body can not be found any where, then we'll cover it up to look like a runaway." He turned back to Leo. "You should of left it alone, Leo. This is your fault."  
  
"You'll get yours Carwright. I don't know when or how, but you will get yours." Leo growled again letting his anger take control.  
  
The scientist laughed. He laughed so hard he had to lean against a wall. "How can I get mine, when all of New York think I am the epitome of the perfect working man. Everyone is envious of me and I cover my tracks too well. No one will ever know what happens on the inside of Osborn Chemical." He paused and made another short laugh. "I mean, Carwright Chemical."  
  
Leo lunged for Carwright, but the three thugs intercepted him. Carwright left the men to beat and kill Leo.  
  
The poor Osborn boy raised his hands in defense and in attempt to plead with the men. Before he had a chance, one of them punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The next man kneed him in the chin. Blood dripped from Leo's mouth onto the floor and he fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.  
  
'Why do people have to be this way?' his mind cried out, 'The world is so cruel!'  
  
Finally, the last thug picked Leo up and threw him across the room into his father's rack of chemicals.  
  
"Man! Look what you did! We're not supposed to screw anything up, stupid ass!" the leader of the thugs yelled to the one that just destroyed the last of Norman's projects with Leo's body.  
  
"Forget about it," the other thug said, lighting a cigarette, "the boss can take care of it."  
  
The leader smacked the cigarette out of the man's mouth, "Don't smoke in here!"  
  
The cigarette landed in a puddle of chemicals that flowed from their now broken containers and the floor caught on fire.  
  
"Oh, great." The leader mumbled.  
  
The fire grew at incredible speed.  
  
One thug cried out, "Quick, let's put it out!"  
  
"No way!" the other yelled, "That shit's unstable, I'm outta here!"  
  
"You said it!" the leader agreed.  
  
And the three thugs ran from the room.  
  
Leo watched helplessly as the fire grew closer and closer to him. He was too weak and beaten to move, so he lay in a pile of broken glass and spilled substances awaiting his death.  
  
  
  
The three thugs managed to make it out of the building, the sleeping guard who was awaken by their screaming made it out as well. Then the thugs ran to Carwright, who was just getting into his car.  
  
"Boss!" the leader yelled, getting his attention, "We have a problem!"  
  
Before Carwright could say anything at all, the left side of the Osborn Chemical exploded into a flaming ball of smoke.  
  
His jaw dropped and was speechless at first. But then Carwright said, "Humor me, what the hell happened?!"  
  
The leader chuckled, "Well, you see it's kind of a funny story."  
  
As the thug explained what happened, fallen debris and fire drowned Leo as he let out his last breath of life.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next chapter- Who were the Osborns? 


	3. Who were the Osborns?

Chapter 3- Who were the Osborns?  
  
"In other news, there was a chemical-related explosion at Osborn Chemical. Dr. Carwright has told the press that no one was in the building at the time. His explanation of the incident was that a worker left a beaker of unstable chemicals on a burner, causing it to catch fire, and the beaker to shatter and spray the flaming liquid to other chemicals, causing the explosion. The fire department is taking time tonight to help clean up the wreckage. Now here's John with the weather."  
  
  
  
Leo's eyes fluttered open and he took in a deep breath of smoggy air. The taste blood filled his mouth and all of his body parts ached. He slowly pushed the building's droppings off of him and he noticed an excruciating pain in his left shoulder. A piece of wood had been lodged in him. With a grunt of pain, Leo pulled the blood-soaked stake out and threw it to the ground.  
  
Leo's body was bruised, burnt and bleeding. It was extremely hard for him to stand up and stumble through the debris. Eventually, he did make it out of the building. He saw a fire truck pull up, so he ran the other way.  
  
He walked drowsily down an empty street, until he saw a mansion. It was his old home, his father's house. It was to be Leo's when he grew old enough. He grew up in the extravagant house. So did his father, his father's father and so on. Almost the whole Osborn legacy has lived in that house.  
  
Leo figured, since it was his, he didn't mind breaking a window to get in. All the furniture inside was covered in white sheets. The hardwood floor needed cleaning along with the rest of the house. In exhaustion, Leo collapsed on a sheet-covered sofa and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Boss!" a Carwright thug called out.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"We found no trace of the Osborn boy, not even a burnt up skeleton."  
  
"Great. Hopefully, he exploded too." Carwright said dryly.  
  
"There were some detectives there though."  
  
"Detectives? For what?"  
  
"Someone gave the police a tip that the kid 'might' have been there."  
  
Carwright rolled his eyes, "I wonder who gave that tip."  
  
"Maybe the parents?"  
  
"We won't know for sure. Investigate it. Go inside the boy's life. See who is more likely to tell that to the cops."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Dawn approached and Leo Osborn awoke feeling like a million bucks. To his amazement, all his wounds were healed.  
  
"Wow, how long was I asleep?" he asked himself.  
  
He jumped up with energy and stretched. Leo began wandering around the house, remembering the times playing with his mother, bothering his father. His father was usually working in the study whenever he was home. Little Leo would run in, pinch his dad's arm and say, "Na na na boo boo, you can't catch me."  
  
Norman would just ignore him, until Leo got closer. Then Norman would quickly scoop him up and tickle him. They'd laugh together as Norman would release Leo and tell him he had to work. The only few moments a day Leo had with his father were special, now they were gone.  
  
Leo went into his dad's study, a place where he was never allowed to go by himself. His father was afraid Leo would accidentally mix up his papers or break something. Now, Leo had nothing to stop him. Maybe he could find something in there that would help him get Carwright. Leo's anger towards Carwright was now greater than ever. Not only did he kill his father, but tried to kill him as well!  
  
Leo pulled open drawers of filed papers. He scanned over them, but found nothing leading towards Carwright's betrayal. The last drawer he attempted to open was jammed. Leo tugged hard and ripped the drawer right out of its desk socket. In it was an old dilapidated scrapbook. He opened it carefully and found that it was full of old newspaper clippings. They were about his family, going all the way back to his great great great grandfather, Norman Osborn II, founder of Osborn Chemical. The first few clippings were of Norman's fame and fortune, but as Leo turned the pages, the story got darker and darker.  
  
Norman existed in a time where super heroes and super villains were very common. Now a days, heroes were scarce, as if everyone just gave up on the good guys. Leo read a few articles about a hero called 'Spider-man'. There were also many articles on one of his enemies, the 'Green Goblin'. Then, he saw the headline that changed his life. "Osborn is the Green Goblin." He read further where a few notes written by the Osborns before him. Norman, Harry and Normie were all super villains. His family was infamous back then. Everyone now must've forgotten after two normal generations.  
  
On the last page, written in black ink was: Pull the wrench.  
  
"Pull the wrench?" Leo said aloud, "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Leo put the book on the desk and took a minute to take in what he just read. Thinking about heroes and villains made him wish there were a hero today, to help New York City become an okay place to live.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next chapter - The Truth is Revealed behind the Wall 


	4. The truth is revealed behind the wall

Detective George Thompson was a man of good moral values. He fought day in and day out protecting the city he loved so much. In the forty-one years he was alive, he grew more and more determined to save it. With his new partner, twenty-six year old Andrew Clark, Thompson went to investigate the explosion at Osborn Chemical. Unlike a lot of people, he didn't trust Carwright and didn't believe what he said. Volunteer firefighters were scattered around picking up debris. Thompson looked around for clues to pin Carwright in a lie.  
  
"Hey! George! Look at this!" Clark exclaimed from across the room.  
  
Some firefighters turned to look at him. As Thompson walked up he said softly to his inexperienced partner, "Keep your voice down, Carwright could have goons here right now."  
  
"Yes sir." He lowered his tone, "But look what I found." He held out a slab of wood that was coated in a red liquid.  
  
Thompson raised an eyebrow, "Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah, blood. And I thought Carwright said nobody was here."  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear, rookie."  
Leo skipped school and spent the rest of the day reminiscing in his old house. He kept thinking about what he read earlier. His family, super villains. He knew his family had cases of mental illness a long time ago, but he never knew it went that far. Finally, he made his way to the basement where his dad kept a bunch of tools that he never used. He had about one of every tool known to man hung neatly on a wall. Except there was only one wrench hanging at the end.  
  
"How come dad only had one wrench?" Leo asked himself, "Wrench?! Pull the wrench! So that's what that meant!" He walked over and lifted the tool. Suddenly, the tool wall began to move. It slid to the side revealing a small room. Inside, Leo found the old Goblin costumes, two gliders, pumpkin bombs, blueprints to weapons and glider parts and a chemical formula that seemed very familiar. It was the very chemical formula that his dad said would get him famous. It was the very chemical that Leo got thrown into. Just then he remembered his dad saying something about human enhancing chemicals. That it was made to make a person stronger, smarter and be able to heal quickly.  
  
"That's what happened to me!" Leo exclaimed, "I'm following in my ancestors footprints! I'm the next Goblin!"  
  
Leo didn't know whether to be happy or upset. He was exposed to the stuff the way Norman was, he figured the insanity didn't pass down, just the superhuman abilities. He took the Green Goblin costumes out and looked them over.  
  
"This look is so old, if I gotta be it, I'm gonna make sure that I look a lot cooler than the Goblins before me." And with scraps from the room and his dad's tools, he began to make his own modifications to the costume.  
After hours of working, Leo was getting quite hungry. He decided to head home to get a bite to eat. He sneaked through the back door. He heard the TV on in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks were probably both in there. He grabbed leftover chili and a soda and carried it to his room. When he walked in, his cellphone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Leo!" It was Mickey, "Why weren't you at school today? I've been trying to call you!"  
  
"Sorry, Mick, I wasn't feeling good."  
  
"Were you at your dad's work last night?"  
  
"Um, no. . . why do you say that?"  
  
"You don't know what happened, it's been all over the news."  
  
Leo hesitated, "No, what happened."  
  
"There was an explosion. It was right in the area of your dad's office. I called the police thinking you might have been there."  
  
"Well I wasn't."  
  
Mickey sighed with relief, "Hey, do you wanna go to a movie tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I'm staying home."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll go by myself then. See you later Leo."  
  
"Bye." And they hung up. He could tell Mickey was upset, but he couldn't tell her. Not yet.  
  
After finishing his cold chili, Leo sneaked back out and headed back to the mansion.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter- Night of the Goblin 


	5. Night of the Goblin

Chapter 5- Night of the Goblin  
  
Leo recreated the Green Goblin costume with the scraps left over from his predecessors' workshop. He added metal armor to the chest and wrists and boots. He colored the pink outer outfit black, making the costume look more gothic. He kept the basic design of the mask, just painted over the eyes with glow-in-the-dark paint, leaving little holes for him to see through. Last, he added a long, ragged black cape for dramatics. When he tried it on, it fit like a second skin. Finally, he put on the mask over his face and looked at himself through the mirror. He looked amazing. A more wicked version of his villainous grandfathers. He went to each of the gliders and attempted to activate them. They were all burnt out.  
  
'I can recreate the glider as well.' He thought, 'but where would I get the equipment? I don't have enough here.' Then, he realized something, "Ah! My dad's labs! They worked on robotics! The have to have something."  
  
He stuffed his costume into his backpack and walked out of the house and towards Osborn Chemical. He blended in on the streets to the place as a normal teenager. When he reached the back alley of the Osborn Chemical robotics building, he quickly put on his costume. He looked over to the chemical building and its one half missing. He remembered he was there when that happened. It was the cause of these new found powers.  
  
Using his brute strength, he climbed up the drain pipe up twenty stories to the roof and he wasn't tired one bit. He ran to the door and kicked it in. He went down many stairs, going past floors after floors until he reached floor five- Robotics Factory. As he went inside, all the machines were turned off. As he wandered through the machine assembly lines, he suddenly bumped into something hard. When he turned, he saw a 5'0" tall skeleton of a robot. He examined it and pushed the 'activate' switch. An automated voice replied, "AI chip needed for activation." Attatched loosely to the thing's shoulder was its given AI. Leo placed it into the socket on its chest then activated it. It began to make a whizzing sound, as the automated voiced came again, "Intelligence, loading. Skills, loading. Personality, loading. Emotions, loading. Senses, loading." It paused, "Loading complete."  
  
Suddenly, the automated voice faded into a man's of the age around twenty. "Hey, I'm awake." It replied. It looked at Leo. "Ahhhh! Masked man! Masked man! Burgaler! Sound alarm! Burg-" Leo quickly deactivated it.  
  
"Damn it!" he mumbled, he was sure the security heard that. So he grabbed the robot skeleton and ran.  
Carwright's frowning, glaring visage reflected off of the security camera screen. It was the next morning and he was very upset.  
  
"Now, let's look at this again." He rewound and replayed the tape from last night. "This masked weirdo waltzed straight in there, played with one of my robots then stole it."  
  
One of the five security guards from behind him said softly. "We're sorry sir, he broke in somehow, we didn't know. We-"  
  
"I don't care," he interrupted without flinching, "you're all fired."  
  
The five hesitated, but finally turned and walked out. As Carwright stared into the stilled screen of this masked man, he asked no one, "Who are you?"  
That same Saturday morning, after Leo dropped the robot off at the mansion, he went home. He got a lecture from the Brooks about staying out too late, without calling, then the talk faded into a talk about drugs and alcohol. Afterwards, Leo locked himself in his room. On his caller ID, he noticed Mickey had called, but he decided not to call her back. He didn't want to lie to her again. Leo slept all day, catching up on the sleep he missed.  
That night, a nervous young girl was walking down the street with a strange feeling she was being watched. She walked swiftly to get to her home, her safehouse. Suddenly, a tall dark figure rose before her. It said in a deep, evil voice, "Tonight, is your night to die!"  
  
She screamed and ran the other way, but the figure gave chase, it pulled out a huge weapon. "Do not try to run, you cannot escape death!"  
  
To be continued. Next Chapter- The Reaper 


End file.
